


Because it's fun to tease your sister

by Savegirl



Series: Anderson Family Shenangians [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fun, I don't know what I'm doing, Inspired By Tumblr, Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Random & Short, Randomness, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life, Team as Family, let's just chill with randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savegirl/pseuds/Savegirl
Summary: Because what if Hank not only adopts Connor, but shortly after, they also take in their family a teen girl wandering in the streets of Detroit.And what if this sibling duo love but also annoy each other to death and they drag their dad into their shenanigans?Welcome to the world of tumblr prompt posts where we see lots of slice of life moments!~with an older brother Connor with a little sister and the fun of having a little sister to bully as well as teaseMini stand-alone spinoff of my main story “So what’s it like to have a sister?”  Just short funny sibling shenanigans~Now accepting some requests and prompts, depending on prompt idea and time to write~
Relationships: Connor & Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Josh (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Original Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Hank Anderson & Jeffrey Fowler, Hank Anderson & Original Female Character(s), Jericho Members (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Character(s), Jericho Members (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s), Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Tina Chen & Connor & Chris Miller & Gavin Reed
Series: Anderson Family Shenangians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667269
Comments: 35
Kudos: 29





	1. Randomnesss~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! This is part of the series: Anderson Family Shenanigans! It is a mini stand alone spinoff of my main story “So what’s it like to have a sister?” [(link)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370212/chapters/53444785) Where Hank and Connor sorta adopt into their family a teen girl they found off the streets of Detroit, name is Alina. If you want some background, I suggest reading the 1st three chapters and you are good. But if not, that's cool too! It's just some random sibling fluff fun
> 
> This is extremelyyyy informal XD mostly done for my own entertainment on how it’ll be like to add a daughter to Hank’s situation and see how Connor deals with having a sibling relationship. 
> 
> Sort of done in like a text message/tumblr style. But its mostly for readers on my main story if they want something in between the main story. Also, this is sorta non-canon to my main story, so if you just here for some fun shenanigans wo having to read the main story :D
> 
> Welp! Hope yall enjoy bc honestly im just posting tumblr style of ideas!
> 
> Also! It is bryan dechart’s birthday today!!! He plays connor in dbh, let’s all wish him a nice happy bday via [twitter](https://twitter.com/BryanDechart)!

Scenario 1:

hank: *opens door to house* It’s not much, but you can sleep on the couch while you stay here-

alina: *sees dog*

alina:*hugs sumo* i love this dog

Connor: *pouts* *starts hugging sumo too* no! Sumo’s mine!

Hank: *slaps face* sighhh, i dont get paid enough to babysit

\---30 minutes later they are still both hugging sumo---

* * *

Scenario 2:

Alina playing with Sumo while Hank is out

Alina: roll over

Sumo: *rolls over*

Alina: jump! *jumps herself*

Sumo: woof! *jumps* 

Alina: *sticks out hand* paw!

Sumo: *puts paw on hand*

Alina: spins around in a circle

Sumo: *does the same n chases his tail*

Alina: i’m a wizard! I can make sumo do anything i want! *starts running around, parkouring, and jumping around the house and yard

Sumo: *happily barking while chasing alina around the house*

Connor: smh, why did we take her under our wing

alina:*continues blazeling running around* oooo, i found my wand! *picks up a random backyard stick*

Alina: *runs around again* pew! Pew! Pew! 

Connor: *shouts while tracking her movements* harry potter would be disappointed in u!

Alina: no he wouldnt! *trips over a pair of shoes*

Alina: *suddenly gets up from behind the couch* U DIDNT SEE THAT

Connor: anddddd sent

Alina: WHO DID U SEND IT TO

Connor: dad

Alina: ahhh, shit 

Alina: *attempts to tackle n wrestle connor but fails terribly*

Connor: u know that im the latest android right? *continues waving off alina’s attempts wo battling an eye*

Alina: yeah yeah pretty boy, but you’re not off the hook. *deepens voice* I will get my revenge! *gasps dramatically and slowly falls to the ground*

* * *

Scenario 3:

Alina introduces origami to connor and next thing you know there’s an exponential amount of origami paper animals all around the house

Hank: wtf *looks around*

Alina n connor: *stares @ dad, continues folding dogs*

Meanwhile back at this police station:

Captain fowler: _**where did all our scrap paper go?!**_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okieeeee that’s all for ideas rn, and yes imma include jericho crew and the kara gang and the police station folks! Random informal updates!!!~bwahahahha
> 
> Stay safe yall! And i hope yall liked this since we are all practicing social distancing! We got this you guys!!!


	2. food competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of this video of the two cuomo brother teasing each other on live tv: facebook.com/pedro.12513/videos/2620131851649270/
> 
> luckily you don't need a fb acct to view it, but regardless its funny
> 
> basically siblings at it with curfew and who's the favorite child memories
> 
> also thks to Undertaker17 for the first kudos on this fanfic!!!

connor: u know u have a curfew right?

alina: * **looks up from her tablet*** huh? wat? yeah yeah

connor: u literally were home at 8pm yesterday

connor: * **cough*** got home at 8pm

alina: * **sweeps a look at connor n then back @ the tablet*** uh huh yeah its fine

connor: dad said to get home at 7

alina: i was at the bkstore and lost track of time

connor: \\(_-_ \\) this happens everytime

alina: yeahhhhh and its not like dad cares, look he's passed out rn

hank: * **asleep from drinking too much and from a food coma***

connor: ughhhh why do u always get away with this

alina: * **beams*** bc im the favorite child

connor: no you're not! im dad's favorite! and! u should abide by the rules * **shakes and points finger***

alina: i dont believe in rules

alina: who said u're his favorite? i cook dinner man

connor: I CAN COOK TOO!

alina: * **raises eyesbrows*** uh huhhhhh

-the two proceeds to have a cooking competition and hank gets an extravagant dinner that night-

-they also have too much food so they bring the leftovers to the dpd and have the others vote whose food is best-

-and we never knew who won bc the votes were digital and connor deleted them-

afterword: *insert wii mii music*

alina: * **chews on connor's broccoli salad that had like no dressing, gives a thumbs up***

connor ** : ( ** T^T)/

connor ** : *puts alina into a headlock*  ** thks

** also connor: *posts on twitter: i love my little sister* **

** -north liked it **

** -simon liked it **

** -markus liked it **

** -josh liked it **

after-afterword among the jericho crew:

north: im guess connor lost the food competition based on the non-follow up XD *looks @ simon*

simon: nopeeeeee, i am not teaching that boy again. it was the death of me. too many facts n figures about calories, i dont need tht in my life again

markus: i mean its nutritious

north + simon: *stares*

north: simon u got this?

simon: nope, he's all urs to explain to josh

josh:*was reading a paper* huh? wat? no! i dont wanna say connor's cooking is uh-

north+simon:*left already*

josh: *hands up* i give *leaves too*

markus: *takes out phone, tweets 'im sure you did fine too'*

north: smh, he's just too nice

simon+josh:*nods*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and viola! lolll i hope it was ok, didn't start off too alright but i think the ending was slightly better
> 
> personally am a markus and connor shipper, but i didnt want to push that onto you guys so i left it as platonic relationship:D


	3. Markus's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! XD this idea suddenly came bc in the dbh fb group people were talking about how pretty markus's eyes were, and i was like huh
> 
> and so this random thing happened
> 
> also Lina is the nickname version of Alina, so i just like short handed her name basically

alina: * **looks at markus*** omg he has the prettiest eyes

connor: wat

connor : ***goes to markus later*** markus how did u get those eyes?

markus: uhhhh i just needed an extra eye bc i lost one and i found it in the scrapyard, it was dark times

connor: ***pause*** can we trade eyes then?

markus: 0-0 wat

markus: why

connor: no reason

markus: connor ur eyes are perfectly fine, if anything they are better than mine in terms of sight

connor: (T^T) then why does lina like ur eyes more

connor: i want lina to like me more

connor: she's my sister, i dont want anyone stealing her away* **sniff***

markus: no one's gonna steal ur sister away

connor: says the sister snatcher

markus: north help me here

north: * **shurgs*** cant help u there buddy, she's already mine

markus: seeee north's the one taking away ur sister, not me

connor: that's fine, i can share with north

markus: 0-0 wat, why not me too then

simon: * **pipes in*** i think its an older brother thing

josh: yup, connor doesn't feel threatened by north's existence, she takes the big sister role

connor: * **pouts*** she used to call me ni-chan(affectionate older brother term in japanese), but now she doesn't

connor: ( ≧Д≦)

north: watever

markus: help me out u guys

simon + josh: nopeeeee, have fun markus

markus: * **sweats profoundly*** uhhh i have a meeting connor i'll see u

connor: * **stares intently*** yes. yes i'll _see_ u very soon too

Afterword:

Alina: hey have yall seen connor? Dad wants him back rn for a case but he isnt at the precinct

North: * **points*** he’s right there chasing markus

Alina: ***squints*** why is markus covering his eyes while running?

Simon: bc connor overhead tht u like markus’ eyes so connor has been chasing him for about 20 mins or so

Alina: oh shit

alina: hmmm, how should i stop him? ***gets an idea***

alina: ***shouts*** ni-chan!!!

Connor: * **perks up and stops chasing markus***

markus: * **takes the chance to run***

alina: * **runs up to connor*** ni-chan what are you doing

connor: * **realizes markus is gone** *uhhhhh

alina: * **hugs connor*** i think ni-chan’s eyes r the best. see? it matches with my light blue sweater * **smiles***

connor:* **beams***

alina: dad’s waiting for u, lets go back to the dpd

also alina: * **mouths to simon*** go save markus

simon: * **salutes and goes to find markus a hiding spot***

-after connor n alina leave-

North: smh idk y there’s this much drama

Simon: says the girl who’s knitting lina a sweater rn AND u dont knit!

North: * **snickers*** who said i cant

simon: welppp imma go make lina her fav strawberry crepe cake at markus’ request

North: !!!

north: ***tackles simon***

-Later-

Markus: wtf happened to u simon

Simon: ***full of injuries and as bandages*** dont ask

Simon: oh yeah i cant make tht cake anymore and dont ask me in the future

markus: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp that's another random update for u guys >.~ peace outttt


	4. bubble wrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello, ITS TIME FOR BUBBLE WRAP!
> 
> BC WHO DOESNT LOVE BUBBLE WRAP

***insert wii music***

alina & connor randomly chilling @ jericho

markus: oh! we got a package, do u guys want the bubble wrap?

alina: * **raises hand*** yes plz!

alina: * **gets the feet long of bubble wrap*** bwahahahhaa

connor: * **looks over to the bubble wrap and continues looking at his tablet***

alina: * **looks over connor's shoulder*** watcha looking at?

connor: paperwork

alina: ugh * **rolls over upside down on the couch*** boringgg~

alina: * **start popping bubble wrap***

connor: -.-

alina: * **5 mins later still popping bubble wrap, but in music beats***

connor: -.- stop

alina: * **grins evilly, starts popping them more frequently***

connor: (ㆆ_ㆆ) * **picks up alina by the shoulders, walks to north and plops her onto north***

alina: damn it! i wanted to annoy him some more

-Later on the day, with alina n connor sleeping over at jericho-

Connor: * **stares at the bubble wrap*** huh

Connor: * **pops one bubble***

Connor: * **pops another one***

Connor: * **starts popping a shit ton*** this is actually a lotta fun

alina: ***wakes up to use the restrm*** * **blinks hazily around*** hm? Is someone there

Connor:* **hides behind the couch clutching the bubble wrap***

Alina: * **looks around, shrugs, goes back to sleep***

Connor: shit i almost got caught

Connor: ***plays with bubble wrap for the next hr and actually runs out of bubbles to pop***

Connor: ***orders a lotta stuff to get bubble wrap***

-the next day-

Markus:why do we have so much stuff here? I don’t remember ordering all this stuff

alina: ***sleepy and wakes up*** huh?

Alina: ***is wrapped up in Styrofoam n bubble wrap*** wtf 0-0

Connor: * **laughing like crazy behind the boxes of stuff***

alina: * **tries to walk around but fails n falls***

alina: * **just decides to roll around jericho with bubble wrap around her***

North: * **tweets with picture of alina rolled up in bubble wrap** **and video of her rolling around jericho's floor** * omgggg i cant this too funny

-tweet gets 5000 likes-

The comments: omggg who did this?

Another comment: i suspect connor, sibling conspiracy theory

-it becomes the trend for siblings to prank each other with bubble wrappings in the middle of the night-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this helps with everyone who are staying @ home, imma keep uploading to keep the internet world alive >.<


	5. car wash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ellllooo so after bubble wrap, i started thinking of bubbles and somehow tht evolved into a car wash

Markus: alright u guys we’re doing this car wash for both the driver n driverless cars out there

alina: * **salutes*** mission accepted * **rolls up sleeves***

Connor: lollll, let’s see who can wash the most amount of cars

alina: u are so on!

team alina: simon n north

Team connor: markus n josh

alina: ready

Connor: set

alina n connor: GO!

hank: smh just get the job done * **is watching from the sidelines n helping to keep count***

tina: its cuteeee, let them have a little fun

tina: * **goes announcer mode*** alina is washing furiously alongside north’s speedy face, simon is lagging behind a bit but generally team lina is doing good and are finishing up their first one*turns to the other end* connor seems to be calculating the best n efficient way while markus n josh are also frantically cleaning

-20 mins later-

Tina: ohhhhhh connor’s team is taking the lead, it is now 7 vs 5 cars washed. Looks like connor’s calculations of earlier are finally racking up the pace of their side’s numbers. The two sides r huffing n puffing and SWEAT R DRIPPING DOWN THEIR BODIES AS THEY FIGHT TO DEATH

hank: * **covers his face** *omg （⌒▽⌒)/

Tina: there r only two more cars for this shift!!! CAN ALINA MAKE A COMEBACK OR WILL CONNOR BE VICTORIOUS

tina: and ohhhh connor has made his way to his 8th car to wash, looks like we won’t have a tie. but alina is still picking up the pace determined to close the gap somehow!

-ends with connor:8 and alina:6-

connor: hah!

alina: * **throws a bucket of soapy water onto connor***

connor: (-_-)

alina: * **runs away***

connor: * **calculates a trajectory and the amount of momentum/force needed to swing a bucket onto her***

alina: * **gets soaked from the soapy water throw*** (>.<)

-they proceed to chase each other with water hoses and rinse each other down-

alina: * **accidentally hits north with water spray*** oh shit

north: ( ≖.≖) oh u are ON!

**grabs a water hose and starts chasing alina and rinsing her**

simon: smh, childrren

Markus:* **who somehow found water balloons and hits simons with one***

simon: ***gets soaked in the head from the water balloon*** omgggg MARKUS U R SO GOING TO GET IT

simon: ***starts throwing water balloons***

josh: ***shrugs*** picks one water balloon up and starts randomly throwing it too

tina: andddd we have a water balloon fight ***joins in too***

hank: im am STAYING CLE- ***gets hit by alina n connor's water balloons and hose***

hank: ***Starts throwing water balloons too but gets worn out after 15 mins*** im too old for this shit

-30 mins later they all stop, clean up and then shower-

-while washing hands-

alina: ***sings happy birthday twice*** while washing hands

connor: ?

alina: oh, 20 secs is supposed to kill all the germs

alina: and if u sing it twice, apparently its 20 secs

connor: ahh i see ***starts singing too***

markus: ? ***sings along too***

-before long we have a whole chorus of people/androids singing happy birthdays-

-and no one knows whose birthday it was and why they sang it-

alina: ***while washing hands, taps her index and thumb together to form a circle and blows out a bubble***

-it floats for a while before landing on connor's face and pops-

connor: 0-0

connor: ***does the same thing***

-within 30 secs the air is filled with soap bubbles from these two-

-aftermath-

simon: ***comes out of the kitchen with a 2 tier cake*** i've baked the cake, whose bday is it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hand washing thing just miraculously somehow evolved into the story, idk how when i was writing XD
> 
> but yes, if you are in the virus zone please wash your hands for 20 secs, and singing happy birthday song twice is apparently 20 secs? there is other songs but i usually just sing happy birthday
> 
> but other than that! hope this chapter brought some laughter with the happy birthday song and washing hands, and stay safe, love u guys!!! and hope you enjoyed it


	6. april fools day #1 of the set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! Its been a while XD umm so i was going to post for april fools day but then i got swamped with online classes and i missed it ⊂((・▽・))⊃
> 
> So here WE GO LADIES N GENTLEMEN WE GOT A BIG LATE APRILS FOOLS DAY THING lineup coming up and this is the first of the set coming up
> 
> FIRST of this SETTTT

Prior to april fools day:

Alina: ୧༼ಠ益ಠ༽୨

Connor: wats wrong

Alina: DAD KEEPS EATING STRAIGHT FROM THE ICE CREAM TUB

Alina: I SWEAR I WILL GET MY REVENGE

April fools day: 

Alina: bwahahahahaha

Connor: ?

Connor: wat r u doing

Alina: *holding a tub of matcha ice cream and a jar of wasabi(super spicy green paste)*

Alina:(*⌒∇⌒*) hehe

Alina: *scoops up matcha ice cream into a plastic container and buries it into the back of the freezer labeled ‘japanese paste’* *then scoops wasabi into ice cream tub and smooths it out with some water and closes the cap*

Connor: ʕ∙ჲ∙ʔ *shrugs* oh well

Later in the day: 

Hank: *goes to freezer and pulls out the matcha ice cream tub* huh this is new

Alina:*shouts across from the living room while looking at tablet* its matcha ice cream 

Hank: *takes a spoon and directly eats from the ice cream tub* (☉_☉)

Hank: ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ WTF IS THIS *goes to spit it out and rapidly rinses his mouth in the sink*

Alina: *laughing like crazy*

Hank: that shit was spicy

Alina: ╰(‘ω’ )╯HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! THATS WAT U GET FOR ALWAYS EATING STRAIGHT FROM THE ICE CREAM TUB

Hank: (ʘ言ʘ╬) i am never eating matcha ice cream again

Alina: its wasabi, i swapped the two

Hank: wtf is wasabi

Alina: a super spicy japanese green paste, its wat u eat with ur sushi sometimes. That green little thing they have on the side

Hank: 0-0 i am never eat that again

Alina: *still bubbling with laughter* omgggg my stomach hurts

Afterword:

While at the DPD...

Tina: *eating a matcha kitkat*

hank:*passes by and shudders*

tina:?

connor: XD alina swatched matcha ice cream with wasabi so now he's afraid of any green food-coloring type of foods

tina: (¬‿¬) oh, very interesting. and damn that girl really knows how to prank

_for the next couple of days, word of that incident spread around and hank finds random green food-coloring types of food on his desk_

mon: green-tea macroon

hank: motherfucker

tues:spinach smoothie

hank:(ㆆ_ㆆ)

wed: green colored cookies

thurs: pound cake with green tea filling

friday:lime green lolipop

hank:(╬ Ò ‸ Ó) i hate you motherfuckers

saturday:

hank: *about to leave fowler's office after a briefing*

fowler:hank

hank:?

fowler: *gestures to bowl with candy wrapped in green material* take a mint

hank: fuck off jeffrey =͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp tht was fun, look forward to #2 of late aprils fool day


	7. april fools day set#2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was sorta inspired by this comic, where connor thinks a fridge is a deviant, props to CrownieVA for the amazing voice acting https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lX3PXKuT_Vs
> 
> and also to Smudgeandfrank for the amazing original comic artwork https://www.deviantart.com/smudgeandfrank/art/Freezer-Burnt-DBH-Comic-755893527

Alina: guys i need to tell u smt

Hank: wat is it sweetie?

Alina: sooooo I’m in love wit-

Hank: wtf, connor get the handcuffs 

Connor: on it!

Alina: i didnt even finish saying anything!

Connor:*comes back with handcuffs* no need

Alina: with the **_new washing machine_ **

Hank:. . .

Connor: *charges into the washroom**while downstairs u can hear his echoing voice*i know you are a deviant and you can understand me! Dont you dare mess with my little sister!

Alina:*buries her head into her hands* omg 😂😂😂

Hank: eh can’t blame him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was a prank i pulled on my friends on april fools, bc many of them were trying to get me to try zoom dating and put me on subtle asian dating, but they didnt have enough pics of me so they couldnt set me up XD
> 
> and 4/1 is when i got a new washing machine and i loved how i didnt have to handwash my clothes anymore during this pandemic bc normally i use the laundromat but i cant now
> 
> so i went around telling my friends saying, 'guys...i needa tell u smt'  
> me:i'm in love...  
> my friends: :o  
> me: 'with my washing machine'  
> my friends: 😠


	8. April Fools Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is the super late n outdated april fools thing XD like one month later i can’t omg but i still wanted to do this anyway. I was going to add in gifs actually but then i got lazy lol

<ping!>Group chat texts

[Alina nicknamed Markus- ‘Connor’]

[Alina nicknamed North- ‘Connor’]

[Alina nicknamed Simon- ‘Connor’]

[Alina nicknamed Josh- ‘Connor’]

(Connor)-wat is going on?

[Alina nicknamed Alina- ‘Connor’]

[Alina] (Connor)-Hello I’m the android sent by CyberLife

(Connor)-😠

[North] (Connor)-oooooo this is fun

[North] (Connor)-I too am the android sent by CyberLife

[Simon] (Connor)- ?

[Simon] (Connor)- oh, interesting @[Markus](Connor)

(Connor)-you know you all have your own unique electronic signatures right?

(Connor)-i can just look at that

[Markus](Connor)- wat, what happened? Who tagged me?

[Markus](Connor)- wait, why is everyone ‘Connor’

[Josh](Connor)- We are the ones sent by CyberLife

[Alina] (Connor)-*sends ‘hallelujah’ gif*

(Connor)-i hate you @[Alina] (Connor)

(Connor)-*punching gif*

[Alina] (Connor)-why are you punching yourself

(Connor): (-.-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just finished my last college final but didn't feel like doing a full on chapter XD just some random slice of life
> 
> i had a friend who's bday was on april fools and so since we couldnt meet up we all just changed our names to hers and also our profile pic


	9. I'm all "right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO! FIRST! THANK YOU TO THE NEW KUDOS FOLKS Alex_Schmidt9, OhShootAMess, ANDROID_PENGUIN and new guests kudos
> 
> So! Inspiration from this! Please watch it first for more context, as the following chapter takes place after this.
> 
> Connor got hit! | Detroit: Become Human Comic Dub by CrownieVA  
> [click here for the youtube comic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HBAX_NlWqc&list=PLpcT78Fk2T1USroX_bHi8A4Bx3rmBh-Cy&index=3&t=0s)
> 
> And the original artist: ☆Soupbao  
> https://soupbao.tumblr.com/post/175450145044/rest-in-pieces-connor-inspo

At Jericho Medical Center

Alina:*volunteering and helping out Simon* *sees Connor and Hank come in*

Alina: omg wtf happened to you

Connor: *entire left arm is gone, bleeding like crazy* it’s good, I’m alright

Alina: the hell you mean you alright?

Connor: No, i mean- “i'm all right” *does ‘ok’ symbol with his right hand*

Alina:  😠

connor:  😄

alina: wtf you motherfucker, you think this is the time to joke?

Alina: *sighs*

alina:*Facepalm* how did dad take it?

hank: -.-

Connor: I tried it out with Hank first

Alina: *glares* and?

Connor: i don’t think he liked the joke because he walked away

Alina: *folds arms* 😑 so why would u think it would work on me?

Connor: i knew it wouldn’t, so i did it anyway *Shrugs*

alina: *points at connor violently* after we get u fixed up, u r up for a hell of a rant

Alina: *shouts loud enough to the other side of the vicinity* SIMONNNNNNN

Simon: *yells back* i’ll be right there!

alina: *turns attention back to connor* do u know how much anxiety you're giving me and dad?!

connor:its just a light joke

alina: -.- this idiot

connor: i don’t get the japanese version?

alina: oniichan wa hontou ni baka desu (my older brother really is an idiot)

connor: *hands up* ay

alina: *glares daggers* 🤨

Simon: *comes by* okie, I’m free. Wats up that you need my help alina? *notices connor

Simon: omg, what happened

Connor: *slurring words a bit* ehhhh, mission went wrong? 

Hank: is this like the android version of being tipsy?

Simon: kinda? Its more like there isn’t enough thirium to properly work his voice modulator

Alina: *goes to grab a thiruim pack*

Simon: *lists out all the procedures he’ll have to do*

Alina: *comes back* *shoves the thiruim pouch into connor’s mouth* *squeezes it suddenly so that squirts it into his mouth too fast*

Connor: *chokes and spits out a portion* WTF was that

Alina: *smirks* its wat u get for messing with me and dad *throws the rest of the pouch onto connor’s chest*

Simon: lina!

Alina: now properly drink up the rest of the thirium mister “right” 

Simon: lina! No matter how much of an idiot connor is-

Connor: hey!

Simon: he’s still a patient!

Alina: 😑*flicks connor’s forehead* i hate you

Alina: *links arms with hank* come on hank, let’s go before we catch any of his idiocracy 

Connor: i love you!

Alina: *turns back* 😛i hate you more

Simon: *smh* honestly, wat is with this sibling duo

Hank: i wonder the same thing

* * *

Later:

Hank: *asleep on one of the hospital visitor chairs*

Alina:*comes back with a mint flavored thirium pack* catch

Connor: my favorite, how thoughtful. I thought u hated me *smirk*

Alina: yeah, yeah, you’re my favorite idiotic brother

Connor: hey! Who’s the other brother?

Alina: *starts counting on hand* markus, josh, simon. I dont get to tease them as much though

Connor: *pouts* i thought i was the only one

Alina: *flings her hair* u got competition

Connor: 😂

Connor: at least im dad’s favorite too

Alina: ugh, this again?

Connor: yes, of course

Connor: 🤣 fight me for it

Alina: *dramatically says* but of course, once u get ur arm fully back

Connor: *Scruffs* ha! Like i need both arms to do that. With this handicap alone, i could beat u

Simon: *shouts from 2 beds away* GUYSSSSS, no roughhousing in the medical center

Alina & connor: YES MOMMMMM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loll now tht im reading this over. I feel like bryan dechart’s personality is sorta sprinkling over connor here XD or at least when bryan is feeling a little chaotic mode
> 
> Bryan dechart being the actor who played connor :D also does twitch weekly so check that out if you’re interested https://www.twitch.tv/dechartgames


	10. shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you regret your past decisions and past self shipping
> 
> ~be careful wat u wish for >.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so to my main story folks, imma be honest, idk whether or not imma put nines into my storyline. but honestly i thought of this randomly n thought it was funny
> 
> hmmm also was going to do a father's day thing, but then i couldnt think of a cute mini storyline n i wanted to do a proper job so i ended up just posting this lol

~at the DPD

alina: ***has been shipping nines and gavin***

alina: ***sees gavin and nines being super romantic n are dating***

Alina: ***squealing***

alina: ***days later***

alina: 0-0 oh shit

alina: fuck

alina: ***runs over to connor***

alina: I MADE A MISTAKE

connor: 0-0 wdym

alina: ***points to gavin n nines chillin together*** GAVIN IS GOING TO BE OUR BROTHER IN LAW

connor: U JUST REALIZED?

alina: IT TOOK A WHILE TO SINK IN, OKAY?!

connor: WHY ELSE DO U THINK IVE BEEN THREATENING GAVIN THESE DAYS

connor: AND THE FACT THT U WERE SHIPPING THEM DIDN'T HELP

alina: ***hands on face*** I SHOULD HAVE NEVER SET UP THEM ON DATES

alina: OMG WAT HAVE I DONE

connor: smh, and this is why im the smarter sibling

alina: ***glares*** do u think we can still reverse it?

connor: ***looks over to lovey dovey nines n gavin*** nope

connor: congrats, u played urself

nines: ***handing a coffee over to gavin***

alina: OH NO

connor: wat

alina: I FUCKED UP

Connor: ***rolls eyes*** yes, u said tht already

alina: I JUST REALIZED

alina: THANKSGIVING'S GOING TO BE WEIRD

connor: oh shit, i didnt think of that either

alina: noooooooo, omggggg noooo ewwwww

alina: i have to have him as my brother in law AND cook thksgiving dinner?! FOR 4 MEN?!

connor: -.- technically only gavin n hank, me n nines dont need to eat

alina: i'm not letting u get ur mint thiruims anymore

connor: 😡

connor: i'll just go get them from simon

alina: i have half of the patent, imma steal ur stash before u ever get to it

connor: ha! i like to see u try

alina: ***stressing out*** I AM NOT COOKING FOR ALL YOU BOIS. WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE THT IS ABLE TO COOK WELL IN THIS HOUSEHOLD

alina: GAVIN BETTER BE ABLE TO FUCKING COOK

connor: * **shurgs***

alina: ***still panicking***

alina: AND HE BETTER NOT SMOKE IN THE HOUSE

alina: T^T WAT HAVE I DONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loll tbh i feel like in the end connor n alina would both be supportive of nines
> 
> lollll but imagine having gavin as ur brother in law,i feel like it would extremely awkward XD
> 
> i feel like gavin would be a tsundere type in general with affection
> 
> Like he’ll be a semi-asshole XD, Instead of just an asshole lol


	11. pillow fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol i read on the internet that apparently siblings love to just randomly hit each other so i thought of this

***alina+connor just chillin on their living room couch***

alina: ***randomly throws a pillow at connor***

connor: wtf was tht for

alina: ***shurgs*** idk, i just felt like it-

connor: ***throws a pillow at her back***

***pilllow fight happens and 5 mins in there r feathers flying everywhere***

Nines: ***comes into the house* *elegantly dodges a pillow while walking in***

Nines: what r u two doing

Alina: ***throws a pillow at nines who catches it perfectly*** pillow fight!

Nines: its 7pm, what happened to dinner

Alina: dinner can wait, PILLOW FIGHT TIMEEEEEEE

**-15 mins later-**

Nines: ***posts on twitter, ‘NEVER try to defeat me in a pillow fight’***

> Nines: ^^ ***attaches a picture of connor and alina nearly passed out on the ground with lots of feathers floating around them***
> 
> North: lol nines did u kill them or smt 🤣
> 
> Nines: thts wat they get for challenging me
> 
> Simon: oh dear
> 
> Josh: **@markus** , i think we gonna need new event organizers for tmr
> 
> Markus: …
> 
> Markus: **@alina @connor** are you two ok
> 
> Allina: ***posts wheezing gif*** we should be fine to work tmr
> 
> Connor: ***posts gif where cartoon has lots of injuries*** i think so
> 
> Alina: i dont think i can cook dinner tonight **@hank**
> 
> Hank: **@Jericho** i gave them ice, don’t worry
> 
> Josh: (0-0) why would they need ice
> 
> Nines: why wouldnt they 🤔
> 
> North: 😂😭[🤣](https://emojipedia.org/rolling-on-the-floor-laughing/) i dont think nines understood the meaning of a ‘pillow fight’
> 
> Nines: yes i understood the meaning, u fight with pillows
> 
> Simon: 🙃 how much force did you use
> 
> Nines: i dont think i used too much
> 
> Alina: imagine a baseball going like 90mph, that how it felt (x_X)
> 
> Connor: i concur
> 
> Simon: 🤯
> 
> Alina: im never pillow fighting with nines again, let’s just stick to pillow forts for now
> 
> Connor: i agree

**Author's Note:**

> ello ello, feel free to comment a potential prompt idea and i'll see what i can do :D


End file.
